Promotion Commotion
by I.Am.Sorta.Normal
Summary: Yo. Fang here. I really like this girl- scratch that. I love this girl named Max and she's all hot and I MUST CONTROL MY HORMONES. But she sort of hates me, even though she agreed to go to prom with me. Oh well. Anyways, this is my end of the story "Prom", and you'd better get some tissues. You're going to be laughing at how pathetic my love life is.
1. Chapter 1

There are a lot of things wrong with my life.

You people are sick, you know that? Reading about my plights and enjoying it. Really, you should rethink your morals.

Since you're all desperate to know, here's my biggest trouble right now: I'm in love with my best friend's best friend, and she doesn't love me back.

In my fantasy world, Max is my girlfriend, Iggy can see again, his sister Nudge speaks at an understandable pace, and we pass our time riding British unicorns, grazing off of cotton candy.

In my reality, Max hates me, Iggy's blind, Nudge could give Karmin a run for her money, and no unicorns exist. Not even British ones. And I haven't had cotton candy in years.

Excuse me for a moment while I go to a corner (not an emo corner, mind you) and cry for a while at my miserable life.

I think the only upside is that I've moved from Virginia (unspeakably awful) back to Colorado, the land of Max and Iggy. But alas, my upside must be the causes for all the downsides.

Why me, life? Why me?

If I could get someone to understand just how much I love Max, their head would explode. They wouldn't be able to handle all this emotion (heaven forbid emotion!) that's inside of me. I don't even think I'm handling it well. I mean, I'm having mental conversations with myself.

Here's a little backstory:

Max and I met the day before the first day of senior year because we had to go sign some papers to assist our mutual friend Iggy with his school work, since's he's blind and all.

For some reason I couldn't understand, she was giving me all these resentful looks and glaring at Iggy. Uselessly, I might add. While Iggy is freakishly amazing at sensing everything going on about him, he's strangely unaware of glares.

And while she was glaring the happiness out of both of us, I was watching her, thinking about how she was the hottest girl that ever glared at me. Because, you know, only the slutty ones glare at me when I reject them and pound their plastic make-up caked faces into the ground.

Heh. Good times. But back to the depressing topic at hand.

To this very day, she hates me. Today, I was standing against the wall next to my Calculus class, waiting for Iggy to come, who would be accompanied by Max, glancing around. I couldn't help noticing all the bright, perky flyers advertising the upcoming dance. Prom.

A little shiver slithered down my spine. Prom. I was so... excited.

Or anxious. I didn't really know anymore. In the beginning I was excited. Way back three months ago, when Max agreed to go to Prom with me. But now that I have an idea of just how much Max hates me, I'm not really looking forward to it as much. I mean sure, it's cool I'm going out with the girl of my dreams.

But it sort of sucks when she hate you.

For all of you out there who have read Romeo and Juliet, let me clarify something: unrequited love sucks. I don't know why Shakespeare had to write a whole play on it. I think all the girls in the world read it and then decided to pull a Shakespeare on all us guys. Seriously, Will? Not cool, man. I thought bros were suppose to have each other's backs.

A few minutes later, Max and Iggy rounded the corner, their arms linked. Max had a scowl on her face and I could see her intentionally keeping her eyes off of the walls. She caught sight of me, stiffened, and let go of Iggy's arm. His arms searched for me until I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks," I said, nodding to her, fighting hard not to capture her in my arms and declare my love.

Control your hormones, Fang. Control your hormones. You can't let her see how desperate you are.

She nodded jerkily, looking extremely unhappy, then practically ran away from me.

Reveal all inner turmoil and emotions? Check.

"Let's go to class," I told Iggy, leading him into the classroom.

At the end of the period, while the rest of my class was doing homework, I sat at my desk and brooded over my sad, sad situation. Poor me, not even able to speak properly to the girl he loves, much less hug her. Poor me, not being loved. Poor-

"Dude, I need your help with this problem," Iggy whispered, jabbing my elbow with the eraser of his pencil, thus interrupting my pity session.

I quickly helped him do his problem, imagining how Max looked when she helped him. Her long, dark blonde hair hanging over her shoulder, her dark chocolate eyes lit up as she bickered with Iggy over how to do a problem...

The bell rang, and I shot up out of my seat. After a quick stop to my locker, I took the long way to the parking lot, the path that just happened to go by Max's locker.

I could almost feel her locker pulling at me, and I mentally smacked my forehead. Great, now objects that belong to Max are interesting to me. Next thing you know I'm going to be watching Twilight with Nudge and wearing the color pink.

I got to my car and drove home, finishing up my pity session in the car. Why couldn't Max love me?

I knew that, of course. Iggy had told me she had hots for Dylan, the star football player. What do I, a boy who talks to himself and is attracted to lockers, have against him?

Prom's a whole lot more complicated than I thought.

* * *

**A/N Welcome to Fang's Blog!**

**Yeah, so as you can tell, Max won the bet. Don't ask me what bet! I really don't know.**

**But leave some comments below on what you think of my narrative. Pretty good, right? Yeah. I know it.**

**-Fang**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's a secret from me.

I actually went and read Twilight.

No, don't look at me like that. I didn't read it because I wanted to. Actually, I went to the gym and then had some rare steak after reading it in effort to regain my manliness. It worked. Sort of. I will never stop looking at my arm in the sun and wondering why I don't glitter...

I read Twilight so that I would understand how girl's mind works. Sure, call me sexist for thinking that every single girl's mind works the same, whatever. But if so many girls like the book... it's got to have something in there.

And it did have something in there. Just not anything I can attain. Except for being a stalker and glaring. Yeah, I'm real good at glaring. If I could shoot lasers out of my eyes, all the girls would forget about their glitter, immortal pedophile (think about it... He's seventy some years and he's going after a seventeen year old) and come look at this sexy, laser-shooting teenage boy. Yeah, that's right.

I just lost fifteen man points, explaining what I got out of Twilight. Excuse me while I go sweat out my Twilight-ness at the gym.

I may have read the book. But never will I ever watch that movie. Ever. I'd rather read the entire series then see two seconds of Kristin Stewart's terrible acting (have you seen her face in the promotion posters? Cue shiver).

Coincidentally, this whole manliness ordeal was going through my head just as I was sitting down next to Max. Since I was dating Max, I had to have some level of manliness, and I comforted myself in that.

Just then Max glanced over at me, her long hair sort of brushing against my shoulder. "You really need to get more colors," she informed me. "Black is really unbecoming."

I think I deserve some man points for not caring about color coordination.

I rolled my eyes and took a overly moody bite out of my lunch, which was pizza today.

Have you ever considered how weird pizza is? Like, you're eating triangles of pizza, and if it's pepperoni, then it's triangles topped with circles.

I just remembered that Edward demonstrated eating food for Bella by eating pizza.

Goodbye manliness. See you in a few years.

She glared at me. "Seriously. For prom, you better be wearing a white shirt and some sort of colored tie."

Color? Someone shoot me now!

On the bright side, she was acknowledging me and talking about Prom. So, bonus.

Instead of expressing my distaste, I smirked, trying to look like I didn't care. But I did. Max didn't like how I dressed? I was a few seconds away from begging her to forgive me for my deficiencies. "Maybe."

This time Max rolled her eyes. "Talking would be nice too," She said, smacking my arm rather aggressively.

Just then I realized that, during our little lovers spat, the entire table had gone silent. Even Nudge was just sitting there, staring at us, open-mouthed.

Iggy's gaze was fixed somewhere between my head and Max's. "Does this look as funny as it sounds?" He asked, patting Ella on the shoulder. Ella jumped before blushing so red even Max wouldn't wear that color, and she whispered something in Iggy's ear. A wide grin that worried me spread across his face.

Though it spared us some awkwardness, it worried me that the topic of Prom was just dropped. Like it was some unwanted pieces of paper or something.

But my stupid hormones won't leave me alone and, since it's been like a whole five seconds since I talked to Max, I decided to ask her out on a little afternoon date.

"Hey, Max, want to go out and get some coffee after school?" I asked her as we walked from lunch to our lockers.

I could see her struggling to mask her surprise. Sure, my offer wasn't the smoothest, but we were dating... "Um, sure," she said, focusing on her locker combination. Did she not want to go with me?

Dude, you need to get out of here, my brain screamed. And get out of there I did.

"Okay," I said ungracefully, and then just walked away before I could do anything stupid like kiss her, or declare my love.

Let me tell you, periods five through six were torture. I was fidgety and all nervous through English and not paying any attention to my Korean teacher whatsoever. Yeah, I take Korean. Finished Spanish last year, so I might as well learn an exotic language, right?

"Fang 안녕하세요!" My teacher, a pretty woman named Brigid called out as I walked in. She was definitely in her early twenties and was our Korean teacher, despite her being European. She'd studied abroad in Korea and had picked up on the language. She had long red hair and big brown eyes, that were surprisingly attractive.

"반갑습니다," I replied, stumbling a little bit over the pronunciation.

Ms. Dwyer corrected me with a White-Strips smile and I bobbed my head, sitting down. There was no denying that Ms. Dwyer was pretty. It's just that she looked unattainable while Max looked more of a... rugged beautiful. Max didn't have to try. I'm sure she didn't. I just know that however pretty Ms. Dwyer was, Max was that much prettier.

It was just that Ms. Dwyer flirted with me oh-so-subtly all the time. It was somewhat irritating, but it was mostly creepy. Cougar, much?

After bearing through agonizing sixth period, I practically ran to seventh period so that I would be able to see Max again. She handed Iggy off, sent me a grimace in greeting and then sulked off to class.

Well. Wasn't that worth the wait?

Calculus was unbearably long. The second hand froze at least a hundred times during the period. I caught myself daydreaming about Max four distinct times, thinking about how soft her hair looked and how innocent her eyes were when she talked to Ella, how sweet her smile was when she joked around with Iggy...

Finally, the bell rang, and I casually got up and walked to Max's locker. Inside, I was jumping up and down and squealing like Nudge. It literally felt like my insides were vibrating.

The drive to the crowded coffee shop was silent, though not uncomfortable. Well alright, it was uncomfortable,but not that bad. Pretty good for me and Max.

Once we got our drinks, we sat down at a booth. And because I have no social skills and my curiosity was killing me, I popped a question that Max probably didn't want to hear:

"Why do you hate me?" I blurted, then quickly took a pull on my drink. Preserve yourself, Fang. There are still a few weeks until Prom.

She didn't look up, which worried me. She kept her eyes carefully trained on her straw, probably feeling my gaze on her. "I don't hate you," she said hesitantly, still not looking away from her drink.

I was about to say more, but I could see the memories running through her head, so I stayed silent. Which wasn't hard, since I do that most of the time around her.

I thought back to the time Max and I first spoke. And it wasn't under friendly terms either.

It was right after we'd signed the "Help Iggy" papers, and we were at school by ourselves, since Iggy had gone home.

"You must be Fang," she said, nodding coldly to me.

I was surprised by her hostility. Most people got to know me before they treated me like this. But maybe Max was something special. "Max," I said, nodding back.

Her eyes were filled with disgust, raking over me like she couldn't believe I existed. "So nice to meet you at last," she said, not sounding at all pleased. Uh-oh... did I forget to wear shoes or something?

I glanced down casually. Shoes, jeans, shirt...

"You as well," I answered politely, looking back up at her, and her eyes flashed, her mouth twitching in irritation. Honestly, I was bewildered. What did I do?

She turned away, and I was suddenly mesmerized by the way her hair shone in the sunlight. It was mostly a light brown with streaks of blonde, sections of it tinged with red.

The silence stretched on, and I was dying for information. Did she hate me? I was running out of frappachino. "I think you do," I said cautiously. She stared back into my eyes and finally sighed.

"You don't want to know," she assured me. "You don't."

Oh great. She doesn't hate me, but she does hate me. Instead of asking her and getting more confused, I shook my head and sighed, taking another sip. Empty. She mimicked and wefinished our drinks in silence.

As I drove her home, silence was with us, letting me think in peace. Why are girls so... confusing? They're one way one day and another the next. There's no rhyme or reason. I read Twilight for nothing!

Max sighed as we pulled up to her house. "Thanks," She said, opening the car door and slinging her grey backpack over her shoulder.

She was turned to walk to her door when I rolled down my window and called out, "Max."

I saw her freeze cautiously turn around. I was kicking myself for this. But instead of chickening out, I leaned across her seat and said, "I'm sorry I'm such a bad date." With that I rolled up my windows and drove off, wondering how she would take it. I felt stupid, but it also felt good letting her know how I felt. It was kind of a relief, you know?

Later that night, while I was on the phone with Iggy, he said something that changed the way I saw Max:

"According to Nudge, Max really wants Dylan to ask her to Prom. She's been crazy over him forever. But when you came, she figured if she couldn't get it with Dylan, she might as well try you."

It was worse than Max hating me. Max felt no emotion for me. I was just her second option, because her first one rejected her.

* * *

**A/N Welcome to Fang's Blog! **

**You guys see how miserable my life is? Huh? DO YOU?!**

**Anyways, forgot to mention this earlier, but this story is the brother story to the story "Prom", which is Max's point of view on this whole ordeal. Obviously mine's a whole lot better. Cause you guys leave more comments. Right? **

Reply to Reviews:

AzianDemigod16: of course I'm cute. What do you expect?

: hi. I don't know you. But thanks for the love.

maximumriderocks24: I think I rock more than Max. Just saying.

Rosy10194: You like my being rejected? What kind of person are you?

imaddictedtocarrots: The bet is referred to in the last chapter of "Prom". It makes sense if you read that. Also, does your name have anything to do with One Direction? Nudge says a lot about them.

dancingonmytoes13: My name is Fang. Whaddup with the quotes?

. .skyler: Read "Prom"

VampiresExplodeInLight: Thanks for catching my mistake. And also, your name inspired this chapter. Just so you know.

Peace Out.

-Fang

**So, goal is 25 by next chapter? Be up arounddd... Friday. Saturday. Maybe Sunday. Basically, this weekend. **

**-Fang**

* * *

**Reply to Reviews:**

**AzianDemigod16: of course I'm cute. What do you expect? **

** : hi. I don't know you. But thanks for the love. **

**maximumriderocks24: I think I rock more than Max. Just saying.**

**Rosy10194: You like my being rejected? What kind of person are you?**

** imaddictedtocarrots: The bet is referred to in the last chapter of "Prom". It makes sense if you read that. Also, does your name have anything to do with One Direction? Nudge says a lot about them.**

**dancingonmytoes13: My name is Fang. Whaddup with the quotes? **

** . .skyler: Read "Prom" **

**VampiresExplodeInLight: Thanks for catching my mistake. And also, your name inspired this chapter. Just so you know. **

**Peace Out.**

**-Fang**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there. Come to read more about my plights? You're in luck. There's a bucketful today.

Iggy and I were at his house, chilling, actually discussing a couple of things. Especially Max and her preference for a certain football player.

"I don't think she means to hurt you, but Max can be kind of oblivious to these things," Iggy said, sprawled out on a couch.

I shrugged, then remembered he wouldn't be able to see that. "I guess not."

"I'm really sorry my plan didn't work, bro," he apologized into a pillow, his voice muffled.

I was pretty sure Iggy knew what was coming, but I said it anyway. "You didn't have to do this," I said, but inside I was fervently thankful he'd hooked me up with Max (let's face it: that's what he did).

"Yeah, I did. Just sort of pissed off she's not seeing it," Iggy muttered.

"Seeing what?" I asked, and Iggy blushed.

Uh-oh.

"Well, I was talking to Nudge-"

Just then there was a sharp knock on the door. Iggy sprang up and ran to the door. Opening it.

As I followed behind, I heard Iggy stammering. "Hey, um, Max, I, uh-"

I stepped into Max's view. "Hey," I said.

Max's expression resembled someone who had discovered someone they didn't like was still alive. "Hey, Fang," she said, trying to shoot lasers from her eyes at Iggy. She didn't even glance up at me. "What's up?"

I shrugged. "Chilling."

I didn't know if she could tell, but my voice was so strained it was about to crack. I was so upset that she didn't want me I was breaking apart inside, shattering like glass.

Very poetic, Fang. Very poetic.

Max looked like she wanted to snap at me, but she settled for a strained expression. "Ig, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Fang, I'll be back in a minute," Iggy answered, nodding vaguely in my direction, following Max outside.

Do you know what I did? That's right: I pulled an Edward.

I creeped towards the back door and casually leaned against the wall, listening in.

I could hear Max's sigh. "Iggy, I really don't know," she said, her voice as strained as mine.

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked.

Come on, Iggy. Even I know! We were talking about it two seconds ago. She doesn't want me, remember?

"I mean, look, I like Fang as a person. I really do," she said. "But this whole dating prom thing... I just don't know."

Even though I knew, this was kind of a low blow. She was basically leading me along. Which, alright, I'd already known, but I'd been holding on to the slim hope that possibly she'd like me back.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. That's what Edward did. And you know what happened to him? Yeah, he almost got Bella killed 204729472 times.

Iggy sighed. "Yeah. But I know Fang is good for you. I just know."

No Iggy, NO!

"What, are you a fortune teller now?" Max hissed. "I thought I'd get more out of you."

"Hey, Fang's my bro," Iggy defended.

Max's voice was filled with pain when she replied. "Iggy. You're my bro. Don't you realize you're my best friend? The one I tell everything too? Do you know that? Cause right now, you're not acting like it."

That's harsh. Because Max doesn't have dominance on Iggy best-friendness. Nope.

Hate to admit it, but Max wasn't doing a great job as a best friend either. Yelling isn't really good. Though she does tend to yell quite a bit...

Iggy sounded startled. "I-"

Max cut him off. "Iggy, I need you to realize that he's not it for me. He can't be it for me, because I think I'd know who's for me. Can't you understand that I don't think this is right?"

When he replied, his voice was angry. "Well excuse me. I'm sorry I tried to think about what my friend wanted."

Max growled. "I don't want him!" she shouted.

Hello... I'm right here. Oops just kidding. I'm not here. Don't mind me.

I was sympathizing with Iggy now. What I wouldn't give to see Max's expressions...

"I'm not talking about you! Have you ever thought, for one second, that I might care about Fang as much as you? Have you ever thought that maybe the reason I did this was for him, and not you?" Iggy yelled back. "Did you ever consider that, Max?"

One point for Fang-Iggy! Self high five *high fives self*

"I can't believe I trusted you with this," Max snapped. I could picture her, arms crossed, red-faced, glaring, her hair wild like it was whenever she argued. "I can't believe this!"

"I can't believe you. Max, you've always been smart. Talented. Funny. Logical. But right now, you're being plain stupid," Iggy retorted.

I could feel the conversation closing down. I slipped back to the living room, taking my original seat on the couch. I pulled out my phone and started to examine my messages with Iggy. He has this really cool thing where he speaks into his phone and his phone sends it. Siri is freaking awesome, just so you know.

For some reason he insisted on being named Blind-Blondie on my phone. Don't know why, but I obliged.

Blind-Blondie: Maybe I made a mistake.

Me: Not to me. Maybe to Max, but I couldn't thank you enough.

B-B: I don't know... she seems so unhappy.

I hadn't wanted to admit it was true, but it sort of was.

Me: Maybe I should talk more?

B-B: She's talkative enough. I guess she needs to... warm up to you?

Me: Sure. Thanks, Ig.

B-B: My code name is Blind-Blondie!

Me: Bye, Ig.

Suddenly Iggy stormed into the house, his face red, his misty blue eyes upset. Max followed him, not even sparing me a glance. A few moments later she was dragging Ella out and then she was gone.

Five minutes later Iggy returned, still looking ruffled. "She's impossible," he snapped, frowning down at his shoes. "I can't stand her sometimes."

"She doesn't like me, does she?" I asked mildly, and Iggy scowled.

"She doesn't like anyone, really. Except for Dylan," he amended, and my heart twisted.

"Yeah," I said bitterly. "Except for him."

"Man, how much of it did you hear?" Iggy asked, raising an eyebrow.

I frowned. "Bits and pieces. You guys yell really loudly," I admitted, hoping he wouldn't detect my lie.

He didn't. But he also didn't let the painful subject drop.

Since I'd heard enough from Iggy, I decided to go ask Max what she thought about it all.

After school, I ran up to her locker just as she was zipping up her backpack. "Max," I said, sounding a lot more confident then I felt.

"What?" she snarled, slamming her locker shut and turning to face me. Wow, wrong day?

"Let's you and me go talk," I said, boldly putting a hand on her shoulder. Hopefully she wouldn't feel my hand shaking.

She swatted it off. "No thanks," she said, walking off in the opposite direction.

I snatched her arm and whirled her around to face me. "No, Max. You're coming with me. Now. My house." I glared at her, trying to get her to agree.

She glared back. "I have a car," she said, but her voice already had traces of defeat in it. Maybe I could actually get something out of her after all.

I shrugged. "Ella can take it," I answered, knowing her younger sister's picture perfect record.

She frowned as I dragged her to my car. "Do you know the concept of color?" she muttered, sitting stiffly on the edge of her seat while I sat beside her.

I chucked, nervous, which raised her eyebrows. "Black's a color," I answered.

She rolled my eyes but let me drive her to my house, which was just a few minutes away from school. The whole ride she was on her phone, texting people, most likely her sister.

I was actually sneaking glances at her, seeing how she covered her face and phone with a curtain of hair, bending over. I smiled to myself as we pulled into my driveway.

We ended up in my room. I could see her surveying my room, her eyes scanning over everything. A surprised expression made me smile. For once she didn't look angry.

"Nice," she commented, nodding.

I plopped down on my bed and shrugged. "It's just stuff."

I could see her hesitate before cautiously sitting down next to me. My heart started pounding, filling my ears. I almost missed her question. "So what do you want to talk about, Mr. Wordy?"

I took deep breathes to try and calm myself. I was sure she could hear my heartbeat. "You and Iggy," I managed to say in a somewhat normal voice.

Max scowled, her expression closing off. "We're done. End of discussion," she said gruffly, but I could hear the pain.

"No, Max. That's not the end of the discussion. Listen, okay?" I said, steeling myself.

"Fine."

"Look, this is hard for me. I'm ruining my best friend's relationship with my gir- um, with you," I hurried. "I don't want that. I care about both of you." Max's brown eyes were fixed on mine, and I tried to use this to my advantage. "Please make up with him," I pleaded. Anything to get Iggy to shut up.

Max shook her head, breaking our eye contact. "Fang, you don't know me. We might be dating, but you don't know me. I'm not just going to go and be friends with him again. I meant what I said."

"About me not being it for you?" I blurted.

I could see that she felt bad about what she'd said, and that I'd heard it. But she wasn't denying it or amending her statement... "Aw, Fang."

"It's okay. Really, it is," I assured her, making sure my voice came out something resembling normal. Does anyone have a dustpan? My heart is shattering again.

She looked down guiltily. I slowly put my arm around her, nervous she'd jerk away, but for once, instead of shying away, she leaned into me. "I'm so sorry."

"It's cool. You were forced into this," I say soothingly. Her hair, which is inches away, smells like fruit shampoo mixed with her natural Max-smell.

"But it's still not fair for me to do this," she sad, sounding defeated and weary.

And then I felt bad. But instead of, say, showing emotion, I just shrugged. "Well, what can we do? Life ain't fair."

She sighed once, and we just sat together, thinking about the unfairness of life.

On Friday afternoon, a surprising invitation was extended. Sam, who was going to Prom with a girl named Tess, had invited Max and I to go have pizza with them. Max agreed, and because I was willing to have any time with Max, I went too.

Dinner was pretty boring. The girls talked about the impracticality of clothes while Sam tried to engage me in some video game talk. I answered all his questions and asked a few of my own, but really the pizza was more interesting than he was. And he was ticking me off, staring at Max with a dazed expression frequently. Back off, man. She's mine for now.

How pathetic that statement sounds.

It wasn't until Max dragged us into their conversation that dinner got sort of interesting.

"But the plus is that guys have to wear a suit," she said, and both Sam's head and my head snapped towards Max. Stupid Sam, stop looking at her!

"Oh, no," Sam said while I groaned. "No ties."

Tess pleasantly slapped Sam's shoulder. "Suck it up."

Sam rubbed his shoulder. "Ouch!"

"Sam is such a girl," Tess complained to Max in a stage-whisper, and Sam rolled his eyes while I secretly agreed.

Max discreetly checked her phone. "Hey guys, this was fun but I gotta run," she said, giving me a meaningful look.

"You're a poet and you didn't even know it," Sam chimed, and Max actually grinned. LAME LAME LAME LAME.

"Hilarious. Well, see you guys Monday?"

"Sure!"

"Bye!"

"Later."

After saying our overly long and friendly goodbyes, we finally got into my car and drove off in silence. At least, technically. But my head was raging with thoughts.

Why was Sam staring at her?

Why is Sam dating Tess if he's staring at Max so much?

Why didn't that place have bacon on their pizza?

Why would Max sort of flirt back at his ultra-lame compliments?

Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore and I jerked the wheel, pulling over into the nearest lot.

"Hey!" Max protested.

"Max, we need to talk," I said, looking into her eyes. In the dark, her eyes looked more black then brown.

"I wasn't kidding. I have to leave," she said uneasily, tapping the armrest in an erratic pattern. "Let's go."

"I noticed Sam staring at you quite a lot during dinner," I snapped.

I saw her raise an eyebrow. "Why do you care?" she asked, sounding too defensive for my liking. Though Max never cared what I liked.

"Because, you're my date, not his," I growled.

"Technically, I'm his ex-date," Max whispered.

I quickly looked out the window so she wouldn't see my furious expression. If she knew I was this possessive... "You dated that guy?" I snarled, trying to calm down.

"Yeah. Can we go?" she asked nervously, trying to change the topic.

Without another word, I pulled back onto the road and drove her home in an angry silence, my thoughts even worse than before. Great. So not only does Max not want me, she flirts more with her ex-boyfriend then she does with me! Like what on earth?

I didn't say goodbye. She quickly ran into her house, and I roared off. The windows were up, and I yelled a bunch of terrible things about Dylan and Sam, letting out everything Max was making me feel. I hated this. I couldn't handle this much stress. I couldn't.

Maybe there was a way to let it go. I'd have to think about that one.

* * *

** A/N Welcome to Fang's Blog!**

** HAHAHA I HACKED HIS BLOG. THIS IS ASH, FYI.**

**So I locked Fang up because he refuses to do disclaimers. Here's mine: **

**I don't own any of JP's stuff. :( **

**Ummmm so review count dropped off a little last chapter... and I really do like to know how you guys feel about the chapter, what I should change, etc. one person said Fang was overly obsessive, so I toned down a little on it. Hope it's an improvement! **

**-ASH**

* * *

** Reply to Reviews:**

**AzianDemigod16: Don't worry. Your FAX is next chapter. And Fang politely asked me to tell you not to call him Fangles. **

**Me (Guest): Thanks soooo much for that! I really wasn't sure if I was overdoing it, so muchos thanks for telling me! cookie for you**

**cheer is my life skyler: what part is confusing? Do tell so I may clarify! **

**iamaddictedtocarrots: I see... oops sorry Iggy... too soon? **

**maximumriderocks24: Fang is just being moody about his terrible life I've created for him. Don't mind him.**

**cutiepie5514: here's your update! **


	4. Chapter 4

School on Monday started out... oddly, to say the least. Lissa was sending me smug looks, and everyone in all my classes were raising eyebrows and whispering among themselves. Usually I didn't care what other people thought, but where Max is concerned...

During third period Lissa winked at me. "Max is your prom date? Oh how cute!" she gushed, but I could see the menace in her eyes.

The only feeling I registered was shock. Max had told? What was that about?

At lunch, I got to the table early, anxious to talk to Max about it. I was drumming my fingers against my leg erratically as Iggy and Max got closer.

"Shut up, you," I heard her say as my two friends approached our the table.

"Look who's talking again!" Ella cheered as the two sat down together. "Iggy and Max!"

She glanced at me, and I let my curiosity flood my expression. "You told," I stated, a weird buzz running through my stomach.

She shrugged it off and took a bite out of her lunch. "Yeah, kind of. It was unintentional though. I was getting my dress at a store which Lissa works at. She asked me how I got a date and, well, my temper answered."

"Max, your temper answers for everything," Nudge pointed out, and I chuckled.

"It does not!" Max answered hotly, and then flushed when she realized Nudge was right. "Oh, shut up," she said, and we all laughed.

The rest of lunch was a big game of pick-on-Max, which was so much more fun than it should have been.

The rest of the week was spent talking but somehow distantly cool between us.

So I stepped it up and, on Friday, I asked Max out on a real official date.

Because I have no creativity whatsoever, I took Max to a movie.

The drive to the movie and the movie itself were actually okay. But it's the drive home that takes really was the highlight.

"So, that movie was... interesting," I said, my eyes fixed on the road. "Nice, right?" I was so nervous, thinking about what I wanted to do. Just do it, Fang! My thoughts swirled around.

Right," Max piped, her voice shrill.

"I'm glad you made up with Iggy." I glanced over to see her expression. Too dark. "It's nice to not have to listen to him rant about how he's right all the time."

"I never actually thought I was right," she whispered, staring out at the landscape whirring by.

My stomach leaped and my heart pounded faster. I hoped it didn't show in my breathing. "About?" I prodded, anxious.

"About you. About me. About, well, us." Max sounded embarrassed, and I jumped to reassure her.

"I don't think you were wrong. I just think you changed a little," I said.

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, thanks for taking me out." We were getting close to her street. Running out of time dude...

No. I was not losing this chance.

I pulled over to the side. "Max, I-" In the dim street light, it was hard to see her face. How she would react. "I'm sorry."

"You said that last time, too. But I don't understand why," she whispered.

"Because, I know you wanted Dylan to ask you to prom. I know that you didn't want me. I don't know if you do now." I sighed. Truth hurts a lot.

"I-" Max paused and lay a hand on my arm. The nerves tingled to life and electricity shot up my arm. "Fang, you know you're right about one thing."

"What is that?" I didn't even want to know.

"I've changed. I admit I did want to go with Dylan at first. But now, now that I've gotten to know you... I like the idea of going with you too."

Maybe this decision was better than I thought.

I smiled. "Really? Then you wouldn't mind this?"

I took a deep breath and moved closer, so that we were just a breath apart. The slightest movement would bring us together. "This? I... I don't mind," Max breathed, her eyes sliding shut. Her breathing was shallow, sweet in my face.

Make your move, dude.

I moved forward slightly and our lips came together. There was a scary moment where she was frozen, but then all of a sudden she started to kiss me back. I couldn't repress a moan, and ecstasy soared through me when she moaned back.

I was in Fang-heaven. Max's lips were against mine and she kissed me in a way that was almost... wanting. I winced inwardly, thinking how much harder this would make my plan, but I settled for embracing the moment. Which wasn't hard.

After what seemed like an eternity, we broke apart, our breathing ragged and rough. "Home?" I asked, my voice hoarse. I shook my head slightly, trying to reorient myself.

She nodded, and we completed the drive to her home in absolute silence.

We sat in the driveway for a minute, just next to each other, soaking each other in. "Great date," she whispered I could feel her looking at me, waiting for my response.

I nodded, the side of my mouth quirking. I felt so amazing right now. And so awful. "Yeah. Um, see you Monday?"

She nodded, and there was more silence. And then: "Oh, Fang. I just remembered."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Your tie has to be dark blue," she said. Her arms encircled me in a quick hug before she disappeared.

I drove home and went into my room, lying down on my bed. I love Max so much. Twilight? Psh, Edward has nothing on me. He didn't even try to get away from Bella before she love him. I love Max so much that I gotta be noble now, before it hurts both of us and we have to go to Italy to die.

I found my phone and created a new message to Dylan Walker, the boy of Max's dreams.

* * *

** A/N Welcome to Fang's Blog!**

**I have next chapter already written, and I'm not posting until I have at least 35 reviews. Sorry guys. Fang-policy. I can send you all a copy if you want one. But I have to warn you: half of it apple terms, the other half is google. Really boring. **

**Ash got into my blog... scary, scary. She's absolutely insane. But cool to you guys who read and tell me whatcha think. Ash is just legitimately insane. Don't mind her. **

***background* BUT FANGLES! YOU LOVE ME! **

**AGH! DON'T CALL ME FANGLES! **

**-Fang**

* * *

**Reply to Reviews:**

**MintGirlz: Yeah. Been trying to win Max's heart. And I'm only the "strong and silent" type on the outside: as we can see here I like to ramble on like Nudge about my life. As for shampoo, I use whatever's in the shower. So basically, my mom's shampoo. Some French thing. **

**Rosy10194: Um, Fax. I've been hearing that pesky term floating around. Also, man, I need help! What am I supposed to do if my girlfriend hates me? **

**StarShineStarLight: I am emotional and sad. But not emo. Don't you ever dare. **

**iamaddictedtocarrots: too soon like I said "see" and Iggy's blind... never mind**

**Miss Anonymous: Thanks for liking... my life? And if anyone makes me a pizza covered with Bacon I will love them.**

**Goddess of The Hunt and Moon: My failing love life is awesome? **

**Me (Guest): I actually took the cookie from Max's mom... it's heavenly, no? **

**AzianDemigod16: Damn it you got Ash calling me Fangles too. Damn. And did you like my "Fax"? **


	5. Chapter 5

I grimaced as I pulled into the school parking lot. As planned, Dylan was leaning against the fence, his football jersey outlining his muscles. "Hey," he said, nodding to me as I got out of my car.

I nodded to him, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and walking up to him. "Thanks," I said, slapping his shoulder, and he grinned.

"No. Thank you," he said, clapping me on the shoulder much harder. "It's really nice of you to do this."

I shrugged, trying to look carefree, when in reality I was dying. Giving up Max is like giving up bacon: damn near impossible. But we'll see how I do. "No problem. Anything for bros, right? Now, you have to keep this a secret. Otherwise it isn't going to work."

He nodded gravely. "Just tell me what I have to do."

Over the next two days I filled Dylan in on how he needed to be for Prom on Saturday. Max said hello to me several times, which was making this decision that much harder. I answered with a curt nod, trying to start the separation process as soon as possible. I hated doing this, but it'd just make it easier for both of us in the end.

"Your corsage and tie need to be dark blue," I told Dylan. We were having lunch together, discussing our plans for Max's prom surprise. "You need to pick her up around 7:15 so that she can be really surprised. She'll think I'm running late, and when it's you she'll be happy," I said lightly, although my stomach was twisting. Just think about how Max will look and feel when you do this for her. Happy.

That dampened my mood further, because it wouldn't be me seeing her reaction. Dang, life sucks.

When Wednesday came, I didn't want to get up and see Max's betrayed expression anymore. Dylan was well informed, so I decided to take the rest of the week off. My mom said okay, because I'd actually convinced her that my stomach hurt (it did, but not in the way she thought). It was so tight and nervous I was absolutely getting a workout.

For breakfast I had some bacon, and then went back to my room and went onto my laptop. Back in Virginia, I'd had a blog that had actually attracted a lot of visitors, so I decided to update them all on my sad, sad life:

* * *

**Welcome to Fang's Blog! **

**Hey guys, **

**So, I know it's been an unacceptably long time since I've been on here, but I just have been having the worst week ever, and I don't know what to do. Advice? **

**I've been dating this girl. Let's name her Mackenzie. What can I say about her? She's tall, pretty, smart, slaps hard, and is a freaking awesome kisser. But she's not in love with me the way I'm in love with her. She has hots for this football player. Let's call him Joe.**

**Being all Fang-like and noble, I decided to hook her up with this Joe guy for Prom. Only here's the catch: she doesn't know it. It's a total surprise and I feel awful about giving her up but I guess... I gotta do it. **

**Lately I've been referencing Twilight way too much for my liking. I've lost all manliness merit (I cried for a few seconds) and then lost my girlfriend. Not that she knows about the whole Twilight thing. But you know...**

**Anyways, Twilight. No offense to Edward or anything, but I think he's the crappiest model of a boyfriend ever. Let's outline him for those of you who haven't read Twilight: **

**1) Creepy 70+ year old guy shoved in a teenager's body**

**2) Reads people's minds for information, rather than using plain old talking.**

**3) He wants to eat Bella (aka his love)**

**4) His biggest competition is a freaking dog**

**5) Sparkles in the sunlight, but still retains his manliness... da fu-**

**6) Could possibly kill Bella with bear hands**

**7) Creep never changes and has no blood and can't sleep, but he still gets the freaking girl**

**It's just not fair! Edward is way less cool than me but somehow he still gets the girl. Me? I'm a teenage guy who is actually 18 and guess what? I CAN'T GET THE FREAKING GIRL. **

**I'm practically giving Mackenzie away. She feels like she doesn't belong with me. I know because she told me. To my face. Almost. **

**So yeah, update on my life. Colorado's a lot less attractive then I thought it would be.**

**-Fang**

* * *

I logged off my blog and opened a Word document. I quickly started typing, because suddenly the idea of just leaving her without her knowing was unbearable. Soon enough I had my goodbye worked out:

_This is my last gift to you. Well, no, that's not true. My last gift is leaving, not pressuring you into anything. _

_Max, I just want to tell you that I've left because it's best for both of us. You obviously belong with Dylan, not me. I thought I belonged with you, but I don't know who I belong with anymore. _

_I just wanted to make sure you knew that Iggy didn't ask you to go with me because he thought he was being matchmaker. He did it because I told him how much I loved you, and he was willing to do anything and everything for me. I was sad when you said you didn't want me, but sometimes the truth hurts._

_Sometimes we have to admit that what we want isn't what we get. And what we think is our fate is just our own creation. And Max, my creation was you. You're beautiful hair, your perfect smile, and that look in your eyes when you're arguing. You were my creation. But I wasn't yours. And soul mates create each other. And you created Dylan. I hope you enjoyed our time together as much as I did, and I hope you enjoy your prom._

I was satisfied with it, but I didn't know how to get it to her.

How was I going to say goodbye?

* * *

A/N Welcome to Fang's Blog!

So you guys saw an actual blog post... lucky you. Oh, and just FYI, we made it to 31 reviews, so yeah. Whatever.

I REPEAT: THIS STORY IS A COMPANION TO PROM.

-Fang

* * *

Reply to Reviews:

AzianDemigod16: Fine. You win. Be that way. Call me Fangles.

Me (Guest): Thanks

Miss. Anon: Have I explained Twilight sufficiently?

cheer is my life skyler: all questions will be answered by the end of chapter 8

imaddictedtocarrots: Yeah, the kiss was cool. Too bad it was too short...


	6. Chapter 6

Here's to the kids who sit in the emo corner of their rooms crying over the girl of their dreams that they gave away to the guy of THEIR dreams just to make them happy awwwwwww why'd I do that?

Shut up, Femo. Nobody likes you. Go sit in your corner.

For those of you who have yet to meet me, I'm Femo. Unfortunately, you guys get Fang and myself mixed up quite often.

(WEIRD THIRD PERSON INTERRUPTION) You see, Femo is the emo side of Fang. Fang is the... um... not emo side of Fang. Femo mopes over every single trouble that exists in the world. Things like wars in Afghanistan, Ke$ha's return, and the possibility of Mitt Romney being President of the United States. Fang is a loner who blogs about his life to a bunch of people he has never met and most likely never will. (END)

Screw you, Femo. Nobody likes you.

So anyways, Max thought she was going to homecoming with me, and from what I'd picked up on from Nudge's looooooong phone conversations with Ella, they're getting ready right now. Yes, folks, you heard it here first. Max woke up today, whatever the date is, at noon on a Saturday to get dolled up. She must be so thrilled.

Speaking of Ella, did you guys know that Iggy asked her to Prom? In a weird way it reminds me of Harry Potter. Let's say I'm the ginger, Ron. And I got Hermione (Max). So that means Harry (Iggy), gets the younger sister (Ella). And I lost the girl to some big hunky sports star Krum (Dylan), but hopefully, if we're following the Harry Potter story line, I'll get the girl in the end! Ha ha!

Well, it made sense in my head.

I guess Max had some down time, because she called me seven bajillion times and left me voicemails. When she figured out I wasn't answering she texted me about sixteen million messages that were a mixture of concern, threats, and sadness.

She was just bent on making my life miserable, now, wasn't she? It's like her dream. Besides, you know, going to prom with Dylan. But yours truly already took care of that with some bippity-boppity-boo.

Anyways, when she finished exploding my phone

So while Max is getting ready, I'm making a few preparations of my own. I'm going over to Iggy's place to help him get ready since his mom has work. And, you know, 'cause of my great fashion sense.

I glanced briefly at my tuxedo, hanging against my closet on a wire hanger, before slinging a jacket over my shoulder, snatching my keys and driving over to Iggy's place.

It wasn't really that hard. I just had to tell him which piece of clothing was which. Most clothes he can tell the difference, but before I told him he tried to put his pants on as a jacket. He almost ripped them.

"How do I look?" Iggy asked, pulling uncomfortably at his tie.

"You look good," I said. Iggy flushed a bright red, and I groaned. "I have to do something, don't I?"

He nodded. "Can I practice putting on the corsage?"

Femo was screaming "HELL TO THE NO," but I shoved him to the corner of my mind and held out my wrist. "I'm ready."

Iggy took fifteen minutes the first time and ten the second. By the sixth time, we were down to about thirty seconds. "Thanks, man."

I rubbed my wrist, which was red now. "No problem," I said, grimacing.

"My mom should be here by now," he muttered, fidgeting with the end of his jacket. "Where is she?"

I glanced at the clock. "6:45," I said, and he swore quietly until he suddenly sat straight up.

"She's here!" he said, grabbing the corsage before running out of his room.

"Yeah. No problem!" I called, following him out. But he was already pulling out of the driveway as I got to the door.

Alone on prom night. Every guy's dream, right? Except for those guys that dream about getting some on Prom Night. Then my situation seems unappealing.

But I have to admit, it feels good doing things for other people. I'm not the only person in this world... And there are definitely people who deserve better than me. Who have much cleaner pasts and brighter futures.

There's a reason I was attracted to Max from the beginning. There's always a reason.

I grew up with my step mother. I still live with my step mother. I love her, but it's sort if sad to know that your mother left you and your dad remarried just so he could ditch you with his wife. It really, really isn't fair. But I just gotta suck it up, huh?

My step mom, knowing I hated my parents as much as she did, told me everything my dad had ever told her. My mom had been a slut in a bar, and he'd picked that night to get drunk and take a couple hits. She got him into her bed and, drunk, got pregnant. My mother wanted to abort me, but there wasn't enough money. I was born September 17, 1995, in the state of Colorado. Yippe.

Moved to Virginia. Dad leaves. Step mom heartbroken. I just have to go find someone to distract myself.

Back in beginning eighth grade, a few months before moving became a real possibility, I had a girlfriend named Alyssa. She was smart, funny, and extremely pretty. She had long, dark brown hair and really pretty brown eyes.

She was the perfect girl. I loved being with her, because she was always just so interesting. But something in her eyes was hidden from me. And for the longest time, I couldn't figure it out.

I finally found out the truth, but it wasn't pretty. She was a slut, and she'd been cheating on me with some football player. We broke up, and I went into my room to do some thinking.

I was just like my dad. I was using a slut, a whore, to distract myself from my problems. And I ended up hurting, and then leaving. I was my dad all over again.

Alyssa showed her full slut side after the break up. Her clothes got shorter and tighter. She dyed her hair red and started wearing a ton of make up. It was easy to dismiss her as just another slut on the side after that.

Now that you know the backstory, here's the explanation:

I wanted to be a good boy after that. Stay away from girls. And I did, for the duration of my stay in Virginia. And for a good lot of high school. Except for that mentally, I was always thinking about Max.

She was so strong, so independent, so bold, that she attracted me. It didn't seem like she had any secrets to hide. She was just herself, presented, and she was letting people decide whether or not they liked her. I liked her, and so I wanted to know her. But then I discovered she's Iggy's friend and then my chances die.

Which is, ultimately, why I'm sitting in Iggy's room brooding and Max is at Prom with Dylan.

I eventually make my way home and lie on my bed, eyes closed, trying to find a good way to see my situation. But I couldn't find one, and wouldn't have ever found one, if Dylan hadn't called me.

* * *

**A/N Welcome to Fang's Blog! **

**This is extremely late, I apologize. I'll let you call me Fangles if you forgive me. Please. **

**Anyways, this chapter doesn't exactly coincide with Prom's timeline as far as how much happens in a chapter, but whatever. I'm a rebel like that. And yes, this is a sad chapter. Thank you for noticing the lack of Twilight references.**

**If you guys are cool you'd R&R a story by me called "That Guy From School". Cool? **

**-Fang **

* * *

** Reply to Reviews:**

**AzianDemigod16: I owe you, I suppose... *sighs heavily* I think you should give Femo a nickname too. He's jealous **

**dancingonmytoes13: Wouldn't it be just HIDEOUS if I was ugly? My life would be so much worse. Good thing I'm hot and get all them girls... not. **

**miss. anonymous: Edward is such an... unsexy name. I was forced to watch Easy A with Ash (I Am Sorta Normal) and I have to admit... George is better than Edward. **

**Mrs. DylanLightwoodIvashkov: Well, I didn't add soon, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! **

**Me (Guest): Oh no! Don't you start calling me Fangles too! **

**eternalreader62: I was too lazy to do the math of how old Edward is, so thank you for that. 109... wow. And it's just my personal opinion on Kristin Stewart's acting... no need to agree...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys! **

**So, here's your LAST CHAPTER (unless, you know, you want me to do the epilogue...) and yeah.**

**I know I do this a lot and whatever but I'm asking a question: **

**Should I do a bit (it'll be another chapter or two tagged onto the end of this) of how Iggy and Ella had their prom? It was suggested, I don't remember by who, but I actually like the idea. So, anyone? **

* * *

Now, I don't know about you, but when you get a phone call from the guy who was supposed to be making the girl you love happy, I get worried.

So when Dylan called me, I admit I was a little scared. Okay. A lot scared. Bye bye, manliness. I'll see you in the fall. Or, maybe next year. Nudge might take me to see another glittering pedophile movie. Except this time, Bella turns into a glittering girl. Every girl's dream!

"Hey, Fang," Dylan said. There was no background music, which is what I'd been expecting to hear. "It's over between me and Max. It just didn't work."

I almost screamed. All this work to have it backfire? Then who did Max like? Sam? Damn!

I'm a poet and... no. I'm not going to finish it. I refuse.

"She wants you, Fang," Dylan said, his voice sad. "She confessed it to me."

Whoa. Okay. Hold up. Let's do a review here of the timeline of hatred, shall we?

1. Meet Max. She treats me like the scum of the Earth. But I still love her.

2. Three years later, ask her to prom. She grudgingly accepts. Doesn't talk to me at all.

3. Yells at Iggy that I'm not the one for her. That I can't be.

4. I kiss Max. She seems to like it, but whatever. Not much improvement.

5. When she has Dylan, they guy she loves, she's confessing she likes ME.

What is wrong with girls?

Well, I can actually tell you a lot that's wrong with them, having been through a few myself. They say one thing but mean another. They know that guys have no idea what the heck they're saying and make their words even more confusing. They expect us to love everything they do. And when we don't deliver, they leave us, come to their senses, and return. They say they hate Twilight, but they expect us all to be Edwards and Jacobs. THE FREAK?

God, why'd you create women as our counterparts? Why couldn't it be, like, something simpler? Like a bush?

Forget it. It's already done.

"So, yeah. I'm out. Goin to the football game. Thanks." With that, the air went dead.

I groaned, but there was a pull inside me. I could have Max tonight. She could be mine. This was likes dream.

I quickly dressed into my suit, finished off with the dark blue tie, sort of did my hair, and then drove to school way faster than I should have. But I couldn't wait. It was Max, and she was waiting for me. Lovely.

It was so surreal, that I couldn't really focus on anything. Everything was a beautiful, colorful blur.

Aren't I poetic?

I ran through the ballroom and stopped right before stepping onto the balcony. There was a small figure, heaped on the ground, in a dark blue dress with golden brown hair done up in an elaborate braid. Her face was buried in her arms, and I moved closer.

I put a hand on her shoulder, and she stiffened. I stroked her hair once, twice.

Suddenly, she gasped, peeking up, "I'm sorry."

I looked deep into her perfect brown eyes, how bright they were with tears. She was so beautiful. "It's alright, Max. It's alright. I'm here," I whispered, putting my arms around her.

And that's when Max really started to cry.

I explained the whole situation to her eager eyes. She smiled slightly, and then laughed when I admitted, "It was sort of like a dream."

"It was sort of like a nightmare for me. I thought I lost you," she whispered, and I leaned my forehead against hers, unable to believe my luck. Max wanted me. Shocking. "Don't do that to me."

I chuckled nervously. Um. Help. "I think if we don't go inside we're going to miss our prom. Don't you?" I asked, turning my eye twitch into a wink, trying not to let my nervousness show.

"Fang!" she protested as I dragged Max into the ballroom. "No! I look hideous!"

I winked again, and I grinned when I heard her breath catch in her throat. So maybe she did actually like me. I'd be the luckiest guy alive if it were true. "Actually, you look beautiful. But it's dark, so no one will be able to tell," I assured her.

We entered the ballroom. A fast, upbeat song was playing, but Max and I took it slow in the back. Maybe that's how it's meant to be. The fast world around us, but we gotta slow down and enjoy the moment.

Did I seriously just get a life lesson from Prom?

We swayed back and forth, not exactly dancing, enjoying each other's company. I savored every feel, every sound, every sight. Max, with her golden hair piled up in a braided do and her brown eyes shining. The faint smell of cinnamon that always lingered in the air around her. The music, our breathing, and her heels clicking softly once in a while.

She was so God damn beautiful it wasn't funny. I loved her.

I bent down to kiss her, and she surprised me by wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer. Her lips were soft and warm, exactly how I remembered them that one other kiss I'd been replaying in my head for so many days now.

I finally couldn't take it. I couldn't just be here with people and love Max. I had to be with Max. She had to be mine.

I glanced at her, and she nodded. We left the ballroom, got into my car and drove to my house, the stars and the road keeping us company.

* * *

**A/N2 Welcome to Fang's Blog!**

**I don't even know how many of you will read this, Ash already stole the first Author's Note... agh. **

**Femo is not happy because he doesn't get to exist in this chapter. BECAUSE IT'S A HAPPY ONE. **

**So, if you didn't read it, go read the first A/N. IT'S IMPORTANTO. **

**-Fang**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**ILOVEMEERKATS: I usually don't reply to reviews that just say "Update!", but I have to because your penname is so awesome...**

**peace of the earth: prom is a good story, since it's technically the same as this one... except in a different POV. So, yeah. But thanks for the feedback! **

**Wolf and MR Lover: Just imagine this: **

**Edward: Bella! I love you! **

**Bella: I love you more. **

**Edward: But the only way for me to love you is for me to turn my real age! **

**Bella: I will still love you (THIS FOOL! BELLA PISSES ME OFF SOMETIMES) **

**Edward: Okay. I will **

**Result? Bella loves a freaking corpse. Hip hip hooray! **

**AzianDemigod16: (Femo speaking) NEMO? YOU FREAKING SERIOUS! IM GONG TO RANT ABOUT THAT. NEMO IS WAY TO COLORFUL FOR ME. I MEAN. HE'S ORANGE AND WHITE. HE LIVES IN A PINK SEA ANEMONE IN A BRIGHT BLUE OCEAN. TOO MUCH COLORS. TOO MUCH CHEER. PLEASE. ANYTHING BUT THAT. (Fang) Keep it up! **

**miss. anonymous: I'm glad you liked that last chapter! Isn't Femo such a fun word? **

**IASN: Yeah, I was feeling weird today.**


	8. Epilogue

I watched, nervous, as Max read over my work. I hadn't shown it to her because I hated watching her expression as she relived our senior year. If I were the kind of guy who showed emotion, I'd be biting my lip off. "You typed all this up?" she asked, glancing sideways at me.

_No_, I thought sarcastically. _Edward that creep, wrote it._ But outside, I shrugged. "Boredom. And, you know, waiting on Prom night."

"It took you this long to show it to me?" she demanded, and I just shrugged again. To be honest, I hadn't wanted to show her, ever, because although it was the best of times, it was also the worst. The All Time Low.

Her forehead creased as she frowned at the Word Document. My heart jumped in my throat and I shoved it back down. "Well, to be honest, this is sort of boring," she said hesitantly, her fingers tapping absently on the laptop. "Like, third person? If anyone read this they wouldn't know anything that's going on inside our heads. Lack of detail, much?"

I shrugged again, not wanting to give away how... how personal this felt. I hadn't put much input of my own opinion, but it was nerve wrecking to have her to read it. "They don't need to know what goes on inside my head. Maybe yours, though. I'd like to see what goes on in your head," I teased.

The two of us were in my apartment, the laptop balanced on our laps. We were sitting together on my sofa, and I could feel my heart pounding. I was going to do it. Everything was set up. Now to lure her in...

"I'm really liking this idea," she said, interrupting my thoughts. "Maybe I'll translate this into first person. My point of view." She sighed. "But it's going to have holes."

"I'll write my point of view on our senior year if you post this onto FanFiction," I said, nudging her with my elbow. Just put it into place, Fang. You can get her there.

"No," she pouted. Max looks adorable when she pouts. Edward goes on and on and on about how Bella always has this little crease between her eyebrows, but Max is so much cuter. Her cheeks puff out and her lips press together.

"Hmm," I hummed, placing the laptop on the coffee table and pivoting slightly to face Max, my heart beating faster as I moved my face closer to hers. There was only one way to persuade Max. I felt a tiny victory when Max groaned.

"Max, please?" I asked, looking deep into her beautiful eyes. They hadn't changed a bit over the years. She stubbornly shook her head, so I pressed my lips lightly against her throat.

"Please?" I asked, breathing her in.

"N-no," I heard her whisper in a trembling voice. So far, so good.

I kissed up her neck until I stopped at the corner of her mouth. "Yes?" I asked again.

"No."

"If I kiss you?"

"You'll kiss me anyway." That was true, but I had to be persuasive, and I didn't say anything. "No," she clarified.

I grumbled slightly and shifted, my lips barely touching hers. I could feel her vibrating underneath me. "Yes."

"No."

I moved so that our lips were touching. I had my hands on either side of her face, her hands were tangled in my hair. It took me a minute to remember my purpose. "Yeah," I said.

"Oh, fine," she whispered, and I smiled triumphantly. Good to go.

"Good. Now type," I said, getting up and going into the kitchen.

I heard her groan but start to type. I made sure she wasn't looking before slipping into the the guest bedroom that generally served as Max's room when she stayed over.

"Is it time?" Ella asked, standing from her seat next to Iggy on the bed. Thankfully, they were still together. It would have been hard if they'd broken up. "Should we get ready?"

I shook my head. "We have a couple of hours. I'm having her type something up. Thanks for this, you guys," I said, nodding at everyone. Nudge, Iggy, Ella, even Dr. M had showed up for the surprise. I hope Max enjoys it.

"What if she doesn't say yes?" I asked, pacing, and Ella slapped me.

"You idiot! Of course she'll say yes!"

"I don't know."

We argued back and forth for a little bit (quietly, of course) before I went out and read over Max's draft. It had a fairly nice beginning of her describing her love for Dylan and her hatred for me. That was sarcasm, in case you were wondering.

"You're very awkward about that night," I commented after finishing. It was long but short, romantic but also realistic. Just how life is. She smacked my arm playfully and I captured her in another, sugary sweet kiss.

"Damn your stupid good looks," she muttered, pulling away. "Hurry up and post this before I change my mind."

Wow. I didn't think she'd let me post it.

I smirked at me and took the computer to my room. I heard her go into the kitchen.

I quickly uploaded the first section of the story to an account a fan had given me access to. I. Am. Sorta. Normal. Max was going to get a kick out of this one.

But I had some time to kill. Max would find it suspicious if I came out quickly, because I always spent at least a couple hours. So, I decided to write a blog post, something I hadn't done in years.

* * *

**Welcome to Fang's blog! **

**Hey guys. It's been a while. A good six years, if I've counted right. I wonder if this has just become another deserted website. But this is like my diary, where I share everything I hide. Does that make any sense? **

**My last blog post was about the girl, Mackenzie, that I love so much, and she disliked me so much. I still do love her, and now she loves me. I'm trying to propose to her, and I think today's the day. **

**If you guys were wondering about that guy Joe, he's happily (more or less) married off to a girl named Lissa. At one point she was a love interest, I guess. I mean, she was really pretty and all. But I didn't like her as much as I love Max because her heart wasn't as pretty. **

**It's been a long road coming, you know? But going to separate colleges and staying together even though we were apart built that trust we needed. So, guys, as a now 24 year old guy who is over his Twilight phase. **

**If I'm lucky, I'll be single for a year, tops. I plan to get married next summer, before Mackenzie finds a job and has to worry about taking time off. Today's the day, guys. The big proposal. I'm not doing anything fancy, because I like the simple things, and surprisingly, Mackenzie does too.**

**Well, off to it. As the last blog post as a single, not engaged man (hopefully), I hope you guys have good lives.**

**-Fang**

* * *

I was surprised when, five minutes later, I had at least forty comments to read through. I glanced over a couple:

**Hey, Fang! Where have you been? MIA man! Good to hear you're good. Update us on how the proposal goes, yeah? **

**-Luke**

**Hi Fang. **

**You can do it! Mackenzie will have to love you, I know it! Girls just love to be surprised. So, you're on the right track. **

**-Lisa**

**Go, Fang! You can do it, man! I missed your posts! **

** -Rachel**

They kept coming and coming. So I hadn't ever really been forgotten. They'd been waiting for me to return.

I smiled once and, feeling encouraged, logged out of my blog, pulled up the FanFiction tab, and walked out.

"Done already?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

I grinned, euphoric. "Go see."

She raised her eyebrows even higher but went into my room. I grinned when her shriek reached me at the doorway.

"YOU NAMED ME THAT?" she shrieked, whirling on me.

I couldn't help it. I was doubled over, laughing silently, shaking. "Oh God, your face," I chuckled, shaking my head. "And it's an account a blog fan had set up. She emailed me her information and what not. So, why not post it here?"

She glared at me. "Is it all up?" she asked, her voice barely hopeful.

I grinned wider, and a worried expression crossed her face. "Max, you have to update it. In chapters."

"No!" she yelled. "I refuse!"

"I'll do it then," I said, swiftly reaching past her and shutting the laptop off.

"Agh!" she screamed, trying to log on with no success. "You suck."

It was time.

"I love you," I said, suddenly sinking down onto one knee. She gasped and one hand flew up to cover her mouth. Her expression was priceless. If I wasn't so nervous I would have laughed.

"Max, I know this is sudden and all, but I love you," I whispered, taking her free hand and holding it in mine. "I love you so much and there isn't another girl who could make me talk and laugh like you do. Since we're out of college and everything, will you marry me?" I asked, looking deep into her brown eyes, which were filled with tears.

She nodded. "Yes, yes!" I said, and I slid a ring onto her free hand. Other hand," max whispered, laughing as I switched the ring.

"God I feel stupid," I murmured, and she pulled me up and kissed me hard. So, it wasn't a perfect proposal, but I guess she liked it.

"I love you," she said, and a deep warmth spread through me as I hugged her.

"When's the wedding?" Ella called out, and Max whirled again in surprise.

"Ella!" she exclaimed, grinning. "Oh my god, how'd you guys get here?"

"We've been hiding in the adjacent room for hours," Nudge complained. "And we couldn't come out or talk or even like walk around because you might hear us and then the whole proposal would be ruined and then-"

Ella good-naturedly slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth, grinning at the two of us. "Basically, we were in the other room. You know, the one that connects to this one through the bathroom?"

We all exchanged hugs, and Iggy slapped me on the back. "Dude, do you know how long we've been waiting for this? Fang's been all PMS-y and angsty and anxious wondering if you'd say yes or whatever," Iggy said, glaring somewhat in my direction as he addressed Max.

Damn, Iggy. WHY?

She looked back at me, offended. "You didn't know whether or not I'd say yes?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"Well, you know. Fang problems," I said, trying to make a joke. She giggled and took my hand, forgiving me.

"Cookies in the kitchen cupboard," Dr. M said, and all of a sudden my hand was empty of the warmth it had held moments before.

"You better learn how to make those. Max will love you even more," Ella commented as we watched devour the plate.

"Can I have one?" Iggy asked sarcastically, and she growled at him.

"No."

Everyone laughed. "Maxie has to learn to share," Nudge teased, but she looked like she could've cared less.

When everyone was gone, she went up to me and gave me a soft, sweet kiss. A promise kiss, she said later.

A kiss that means forever.

* * *

**A/N AWWWWWWW :'( **

**IT'S OVER. **

**I'd just like to thank everyone who has read this. A special thanks to those of you who came with me all the way from Prom, which was really, really nice of you guys to do. **

**There WILL be an Iggy and Ella POV on their Prom coming up (next chapter!), so be on the lookout! **

**I'm totally open to story suggestions. If anyone had an idea, just leave it in a review or PM! You guys have SUCH great ideas... it's crazy! A new story will be up soon! Thanks for the support guys!**

**A super special shout out to AzianDemigod16 and imaddictedtocarrots, because we have the coolest conversations over review/reply. So yeah. Thanks! **

**Love and Hugs, **

**Ash (I Am Sorta Normal) **


	9. Iggy POV

If you don't know already, let me kindly inform you that I'm blind. Legally. You know, just so we're clear on that.

Ha, clear. I'm so good at punning on my own blindness.

And just so you know, Ella is a freshmen (see 15 years old) and I'm a senior (see 17 years old), and I'm not 18 yet, so we're legal. Yeah. For at least a month more...

But I'd like to screw society. We've already established that I'm freaking blind, so that law shouldn't be able to apply to me. Gosh.

But we're going just as friends, so it shouldn't matter.

Before we plunge into the uber ultra awesome night that was Prom night, let me hand you a little bit of background information. Just so you know what was happening before I went to pick Ella up.

I was at my house, Fang helping me get dressed, and I practiced putting the corsage on him, say, 104729 times. You have no idea how awkward it was, because I kept failing. Miserably.

But that's the past. And nobody gives a duck about the past.

Now I'm here, waiting for Ella, leaning against my mom's car. The sun is just about the disappear; I can feel the coolness and warmth of the air.

I don't know why my heart is pounding so fast. We're just going as friends. Max would kill me if we weren't.

I heard the door creak open, and I instinctively turned towards it. I heard the soft sound of Ella's shoes hitting her lawn, felt it come closer, until her arms were laced around me neck. "Hey," she whispered, her voice closer than usual. She must be wearing heels.

"Hey," I whispered back, and I felt her arms tighten.

"You look great."

"I wish I could see you."

Oh, no. Iggy, that doesn't qualify as a "just friends" comment. No, no.

I imagined her blushing, and I felt her face warm up. "Um, yeah."

I clumsily fastened the corsage around her wrist more successfully than I had around Fang's and climbed into the back seat with her. I heard her sigh once, and I turned to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Have you heard from Fang? Max is really, really worried," Ella said.

I grimaced. "I don't know. I know he's planning something, but he won't tell me. That loser."

She giggled and leaned into me. I casually put an arm around her shoulders. A bunch of bells rang around, and I could hear them yelling, "YO IGGY THAT'S NOT A FRIEND ZONE ACTION", but I brushed them aside. It was prom night.

I felt bad for Ella. She was going to Prom with me. The blind kid, who wouldn't have any fun at prom because I wasn't able to see, like, anything. No way was I wearing my glasses.

Conversation was held off until we were in the ballroom, surrounded by people. "Oh my gosh. Iggy, look. I mean, not look, but oh my gosh," she suddenly said, sounding utterly shocked.

"What? What?" I asked, my head swiveling from side to side. Obviously this wasn't working out.

"Max is here... with Dylan?!"

"What? Oh. Fang. That stupid guy, I worked so hard for him to get with Max!" I muttered, and then swore until I felt Ella's gaze.

"You got them together?"

"Maybe. But I just suggested it. Wasn't me."

"But why's Dylan with Max then?" Ella asked.

You woulda thought a girl who spent as much time with my sister as she did would have been able to figure this one out. "Fang set them up," I said.

Ella's tone was full of understanding when I finally got a response. "That stupid, totally love-struck boy," she whispered, and I found it hilarious that Ella was referring to Fang as though he was much younger. Although, in terms of romance, us boys are quite a bit behind the girls who watch every single sitcom there is. I'm even further behind, not even being able to watch anything, while Fang has been so lucky as to being forced to read/watch Twilight with Nudge. I felt so bad for him: it even sounded boring.

"Let's leave them alone. We shouldn't bother them," she said softly, and she sounded kind of wistful.

"I'd love to bother them," I muttered, but Ella didn't catch me over the music. And since it would be impossible to find Max without Ella, I let the topic drop.

It turns out, for not having ever gone dancing before, we were pretty good. Okay, so we sort of just swayed back and forth to the slow songs, but it was good enough.

"Iggy?"

"Yeah?" I got nervous, because she sounded nervous. And whenever girls sound nervous, you know either you're life's about to get a lot better or a whole lot worse.

The silence stretched on, and I started wondering if I'd ever eat homemade pancakes with bacon and syrup, and then tried to discern the smell in the air. It smelled fruity, but off somehow.

"Do you think Fang's okay right now?" Ella asked quietly, diffusing the weird tension that had been building up.

I shrugged. "Probably not. I mean, he really loved her. Enough to give her up to someone she loved."

"I think Max is scared of love," Ella said, her hand tightening around mine. We were holding hands just for the sake of my sanity. I'd go crazy if I wasn't attached to somebody in this big crazy party.

"Max? Scared? Nah, I doubt it."

She shrugged. "It's true. She always skirted around topics of love. She never liked thinking about it."

"Well, what about Dylan?"

Ella sighed softly. "Dylan's not someone she loves, Iggy. Dylan's someone she thinks she loves. If she really did feel something for him, she'd push him away as hard as she could. Max is scared of getting hurt."

It clicked. Ella's deep, profound, freshmen insight on the matter made sense. "She loves Fang, doesn't she?" I asked, unable to keep a smile off my face.

"I've suspected as much. She thinks anyone she loves is utterly wrong for her. So, Fang must be perfect for her."

"Will she ever accept it?"

My question was answered by a gasp next to me. "What?" I asked, impatient with myself for not being able to see all this magical whatever happening. There could be unicorns prancing around and I wouldn't know it.

"Dylan just walked out."

I noticed the singularity of her sentence. But I was still not willing to accept it. "With Max?" I squeaked, trying to squelch the unhappy feeling of worry in my stomach.

"No... he's alone."

That sucked. A lot. Because everybody lost here. Dylan lost a date, Max lost a date, and Fang lost Max. That sucked big time.

"Wait here," Ella whispered, her warm hand slipping out of mine before she stepped away. What? NO! IM SO ALONE.

I tried not to feel awkward. But the truth is being blind and surrounded by [possibly drunk] high school kids, it's fricking scary. Like, _what-the-hell-who-touched-me-oh-wait-that-was-the-table_ scary.

I was so glad when Ella returned. "She's alone," she whispered, pain lacing her voice. "All alone."

"What the heck was Dylan thinking?" I muttered, and Ella sighed.

"Maybe he thought he was doing Max a favor or something? I don't know."

"This sucks."

We stood in mourning silence (doesn't this prom sound just fantastic!) until Ella sucked in a sharp breath of surprise for the millionth time. "FANG!" she whisper yelled. "IT'S FANG."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say Dylan notified him."

"That's what I think."

"Celebratory drink?" I asked, gesturing somewhere towards the direction of the punch table."

"How about we have a celebratory dessert?" Ella asked, taking me outside to a balcony.

I could hear the sounds of other people making out. "Where's the chocolate covered Bacon?" I whispered, trying to paper over the awkwardness I felt.

"Right here," she said, coming really close.

Just so you know, the desert she gave me was so much better. And it violated every single "friend zone" rule that ever existed.

* * *

**A/N I apologize for how long this has taken for me to write. Ella's POV or Dylan's POV (of Prom Night)? Thanks so much guys! I hope you enjoyed the bacon-unicorn-gasp filled chapter from your very own sightless Avian-American! **


End file.
